Darkness and Light
by Eowyn
Summary: Please read the introduction. Parings are Akira X Hikaru, Waya X Isumi. Not for the faint of heart.
1. Introduction

This fanfiction is an alternate ending to Hikagoyaoi.org's first Round Robin contest. It is an alternate chapter 26 since it wasn't my turn to write it :)  
  
Please go here (http://www.hikagoyaoi.org/fanfic/contest.html) if you want to read it, but I will also provide a summary.  
  
Please be warned that the content of the RR is rated R for every reason that you can probably come up with and because my fic is dealing with what happened in there, you will see some of those topics mirrored in it. If you don't want to be surprised then don't continue, please.  
  
Pairings are: Hikaru x Akira, Waya x Isumi  
  
Summary of the story so far: Ogata along with a few young pros (Touya, Shindou, Waya, Isumi, Ochi and Yashiro) gets invited to a Go meeting in San Francisco. On their first day Hikaru drags Akira into an amusement park and kisses him before a red-headed man named Hyatt Jamison, who tried to make advances. After some angsty moments, Hikaru and Akira recognize their feelings for each other only to find out that Jamison is the man sponsoring the go event.  
  
They all get invited to a party at Jamison's beach house, but the American puts some drugs into Akira's drink making him a willing sex toy, while closing Hikaru into another room and making him watch all of it. But the two boys successfully trick Jamison and threaten him with the information they found concerning a Go gambling ring (don't ask) and a video tape they made of Jamison trying to force himself on Hikaru.  
  
Thinking that Jamison will leave them alone, they enjoy their time in San Francisco, but suddenly a group of pros including Touya Kouyo, Kurata and Kuwabara arrive in the city because they heard about the go gambling ring. They confront Jamison with the material they got from an anonymous source, but his bodyguards stab Ogata with a knife and shoot Kuwabara. Kurata gets forced to try a new drug that is supposed to scramble his brain. Touya Kouyo only gets knocked out.  
  
Fleeing the building Jamison and his bodyguards pass Isumi, Waya and Ochi. Isumi notices the blood on the hand of a bodyguard and calls out. The bodyguard turns around and tries to shoot him, but Waya takes the bullet for his friend.  
  
Jamison meets up with his father, who seems to be a politician of some kind but involved in all the gambling and whatever. Due to unfortunate circumstances the place they chose to talk is the same one that Hikaru and Akira chose to have some fun. Hikaru gets kidnapped while trying to find out of Jamison is doing here. The American takes him to his hide-out and abuses him there. To make it even worse, he shows Hikaru a Japanese Newspaper that has an article about Hikaru's parents getting shot in a robbery.  
  
Thinking that he can't stand it anymore Hikaru suddenly sees Sai appear before him and asks if he came to take him with him.  
  
Still with me?  
  
I just had to write an ending to this story on my own, so if you still want to know how this ends then please read on. 


	2. Ogata

There had been quite an uproar when Ogata had demanded to go and see Kuwabara, who was still more dead than alive. After a long discussion with both the nurse and his doctor, he had to sign a piece of paper that said that he was getting out of his bed against their advice. He didn't care.   
  
His stomach was still hurting like hell and he could feel the extra tension that he needed to put on his wound to keep standing. He didn't care about that either. He had a feeling that he had to hurry. He was grateful now for the wheelchair and the nurse who slowly brought him closer to Kuwabara's room. After he had asked, she told him some more about the Houninbou titleholder's condition: the surgery had been successful and Kuwabara was shifting in and out of consciousness, which was not a bad sign, but he was old. There was nothing else the doctors could do; it was all up to the healing forces that still remained in his body. She also told him that because Ogata was still young, if he did not rupture any seams during this little excursion, he would be back to normal after a few weeks of healing.   
  
Finally they reached Kuwabara's room. The old man was awake and his eyes seemed clear even though he was still under pain suppressing drugs. The nurse placed Ogata's wheelchair next to the bed and pointed towards the door, saying that she would wait outside. Silence filled the room until they heard the click of the door closing shut against the outside world.  
  
"You look good, old geezer." Ogata said in a lame attempt to loosen up the mood, but Kuwabara's look only seemed to become more intense.   
  
"Don't lie, I am dying, I can feel it, that's why I called you. Tell me what happened. I need to know."  
  
"Called me?" Ogata replied, lifting his eyebrow and reaching for his pack of cigarettes that wasn't there. He was surprised, but then it, like the feeling of urgency that he had had until he arrived at this room, faded away. Without waiting for an answer he began telling Kuwabara about the events up to now, while the old pro listened intently. When he finally finished and looked up, the old man's eyes had closed and he looked peacefully asleep.   
  
With a sudden surge of concern Ogata tried to stand up, but the pain held him back.   
  
"Stop that," he heard Kuwabara say, "Don't make me worry about you too. More than enough to do anyway." His eyes were open again and Ogata wanted to sigh in relief, but the old man continued. " I wish I could have played against you once more Ogata-san. Be sure to take the Houninbou title once I am gone and watch after the new wave in my place. I have something to do now."   
  
The light in his eyes went out like a candle hit by a strong breeze. One second he was there and alive and the next he was gone.   
  
The machines started to yell their alarms and in the middle of it all sat Ogata. He reached out and took Kuwabara's warm hand in his own. "I will do that. I leave the rest to you, old geezer."   
  
Seconds later, people swarmed into the room. Ogata asked his nurse to take him back. There was nothing else he could do. 


	3. Waya

The room was dark. It was pretty normal room with a bed, equipment and a few chairs for visitors. It did not have any windows going outside, but a large portion of the wall next to the door had a see-through section so doctors and nurses could take a look at their patient while walking by. Currently it had been covered by curtains though.  
  
Some light came through the cracks between the curtains and showed a lonely figure sitting next to the bed. Machines were doing their work and their busy sounds were all that could be heard.   
  
Waya's mother was holding her son's hand and praying silently, because that was all she could do. She knew his friends were sitting outside and probably waiting to be asked in, but she wanted to be alone with her son for now.   
  
Conflicting thoughts were running around in her head.   
  
She wanted someone or something to blame. Her thoughts were always returning to the game called Go. If her son had not become a pro player then he would still go to school and live at home and most importantly: be safe and sound. It was an unreasonable thing to do, but she did not feel like being reasonable now; not with her son lying here, unmoving, with machines making him breathe because he could not do it on his own.  
  
At the same time she remembered how happy Yoshitaka had been whenever he had returned from a game that he had won and how proud she had been. Even if she never said it out loud.   
Lost in thought and memories of happier times, she did not notice the soft breeze that suddenly filled the room.   
  
The shadows started to dance as the curtains moved.

  
*****  
  
Waya felt pain one moment and the next it was gone.   
  
"I am dead," he thought.   
  
He looked around in the darkness for the light that was supposed to be there, but instead he heard Isumi calling his name.   
  
Relief was his first reaction, "So Isumi is alright!" he thought, but soon a rush of sadness followed. He didn't want to go yet. He didn't want to leave Isumi alone now. He concentrated on the words but the only thing he could understand was his name, so he tried harder.   
  
"Don't take him away!"   
  
Then something clearer. This time it was Ochi's voice.   
  
"Snap out of it, Isumi. Waya is still alive. "   
  
So he was still alive? The realization caused the pain to return and with the pain came warm and welcoming nothingness. Until…  
  
*****  
  
He felt a soft tugging at the edges of his mind.   
  
Stubbornly he told it to go away; he just wanted to lie here in peace. The tugging continued and the more he tried to ignore it the more it bothered him. Was there something he had forgotten? Something he had to do?   
  
Curiosity started to overlay his frustration and instead of trying to ignore the tugging he tried to focus on it.   
  
A sudden rush of memories flooded his mind that had been so calm and peaceful only moments before. Like a rock in a river he felt them pass by him in a great rush until one rose up and remained, like a piece of flotsam that had been washed ashore. It was a memory of Isumi saying:   
  
"His hand. Blood."   
  
Moments after that, the gun pointed at them and he was pushing his best friend out of the way. And then.  
  
Pain.   
  
With a gasp he woke up and opened his eyes. He could feel air being pumped into his body through a tube and began to panic. He tried to shout but he could only manage a rasping, coughing sound.  
  
But then he felt arms enveloping him and he could hear his mother calling for a doctor. Behind the crying and shaking body of his mother he saw the door open and a dark figure standing there. Suddenly the room's lights came on and Waya was momentarily blinded. When he looked again the figure was gone. Seconds later the doctor rushed in with a nurse.  
  
*****  
  
Isumi was sitting next to Ochi on a small bench that was situated outside of Waya's room. The curtains were drawn shut and the two could only guess at what was going on inside. It had been three hours since Waya's mother had gone in and so far she had not asked them to join her, so they continued to sit there, waiting.   
  
Suddenly Isumi noticed movement from the corner of his eye and looked up. The curtains of Waya's room were swaying like in a soft breeze, as if someone had opened a window to let some fresh air in.   
  
But there was no window in that room.   
  
A yell made Isumi jump to his feet. Waya's mother was calling for a doctor. Painfully slow Isumi crossed the corridor and reached for the doorknob. He could feel Ochi turning the other way, running away from the room and what might have happened in there…   
  
Getting help.   
  
Isumi opened the door and tried to see what was going on.   
  
Waya's mother was holding her son in her arms and crying.   
  
All colour left his face and his hand was trembling when he reached out blindly for the light switch. Suddenly the room was bright and he could see Waya looking towards him, looking at him!   
  
Isumi stepped out of the room and made it to the bench before his knees gave way. Tears of relief streamed from his eyes and when he saw Ochi come across the corner with a doctor and a nurse in hot pursuit, he gave him a thumbs-up sign.   
  
Waya was back. 


	4. Kuwabara

There was one more thing that Kuwabara had to do before he could give up this world completely and he was certain that he could do it. He had trained his senses and his spirit during the long life he had lived and he had to do his best now. There was no way of tricking his way out of here.   
  
Kuwabara reached out with his mind until he found the aura that he was looking for. Within the blink of an eye he was gone for those that would have been able to see him, for everyone else nothing changed.  
  
The old man's spirit appeared again in a well-lit corridor that seemed like it was borrowed from an ancient castle with its sturdy built walls of stone. He could sense that he was underground and he did not like the feeling. He might be dead but he had not been buried yet.  
  
Slowly he went down the corridor taking a look inside every door he passed. Although the place seemed to be a hideout, it did not lack any luxuries and soon enough he found Jamison in his room. The man was lying in his bed tossing and turning as if in pain. Unrecognizable words were spilling out of his mouth without him being aware of it. Kuwabara pitied him. For Jamison had the worst fate of them all.   
  
The spirit continued his search and only a light breeze that surrounded him showed where he was going. Soon enough he found a hidden staircase leading downwards. Another secret hideout in case the first one was found? Whoever had built this house had been either paranoid or foreseen that it would have its uses in the future.   
  
This floor was less luxurious except for two rooms that were obviously added for the owner. The rest had been built to be used as prison and torture chamber, judging from the smell of dried blood and worse. Kuwabara could feel the presence of the young boy that he was looking for, but there was also something else.  
  
Passing through the steel door as if it wasn't there, he entered the room. Shindou was lying on the floor in a tiny heap. Kuwabara did not want to imagine what he had gone through, but it wasn't over yet.   
  
"As long as you live there is still hope," he whispered more to himself than the boy before him.   
  
Suddenly Shindou opened his eyes and stared directly at Kuwabara.   
  
After a few long seconds he spoke, weakly but with evident hope in his voice.  
" Sai... Did you come... to take me away? ... To take me... to your world?"   
  
"Sai?" There it was again, that name that made Go pros behave like headless chickens.   
  
So this kid did have something to do with this mysterious entity. Suddenly it became all clear. Kuwabara stepped aside and concentrated for a moment with his spirit eyes closed. When he opened them he could see a tall figure clad in clothes from the Heian period.   
  
The ghost called Sai finally replied. "No, Hikaru. I am here to help you. Your time has not come yet. You must be strong now."  
  
So he had been right all along, Kuwabara thought, this boy did have a guardian spirit. With a last glance at the figure of the young man with the long, purple hair, he decided that he wasn't needed here after all and disappeared.  


*****  
  
Touya Kouyo was sitting in an armchair next to the telephone while his son Akira paced back and forth. When the phone rang both of them looked up and then at each other. Before it had the chance to ring a second time Kouyo picked it up. He listened intently to what was being said on the other end. "That's good. Thanks for letting us know," he replied before hanging up.   
  
Akira was standing over him and was looking down on him with eyes that were filled equally with hope and fear.   
  
"Isumi-san called. Waya-kun woke up. The doctors said that he will be alright now that he regained consciousness."   
  
He could have said that the sun was shining and it would have had more impact on his son.  
  
"Ah… that's good. I am happy for Isumi." Without another word he turned around and started pacing the room again, to the door and back to the window again. Back and forth, like a machine that had been programmed to do just that.  
  
Pained by that sight Kouyo lowered his eyes and stared at the phone instead. It was then that he heard someone call his name. He looked up to see Kuwabara standing in front of him. When did he arrive? Why didn't Akira say anything?   
  
And why, damn it, wasn't the old fool in the hospital?   
  
Kuwabara sat down in the chair across from Kouyo and started to speak: "I have information that you may need."   
  
Without giving Kouyo the chance to reply he continued. "I know where that boy Shindou has been taken to and judging from how your son looks at the moment it would be good for both of you if you could get those policemen out there to come and get him." He paused to look in Akira's direction. "Although it might not be such a good idea to take Akira-kun with you."   
  
Kouyo was too surprised at first to say anything, but then he simply asked: "Where?" He took a pen out of his jacket he wrote the address down that Kuwabara gave him.   
  
The phone started ringing again.   
  
Kuwabara stood up and then looked back at him with a knowing smile. "This will be about me I guess. I think I have done all I could do. Don't worry, Touya, it will turn out all right."   
  
While Kuwabara spoke his form slowly lost substance but gained brilliance. With a flash of light he was gone.   
  
The phone rang again. Akira picked it up.   
  
Kouyo closed his eyes, blinded for a moment and then headed towards the door, holding the piece of paper with the address that he had written down like a piece of treasure.   
  
Akira suddenly cried out. "Father, Kuwabara-sensei is… he is…"   
  
"He is dead," Kouyo answered quietly. "I know. Let's go. We have to get Shindou-kun back."   
  
Without waiting for an answer he left the room. 


	5. Hikaru

"Hikaru" was all that Sai said for some time and then "I am sorry."   
  
The ghost lowered his eyes unable to look at the abused figure of his friend.   
  
A soft laugh could be heard and then Hikaru replied with a hoarse voice so unlike his own:" You don't have to. It's all my fault. My fault for following Jamison in this bar, my fault for thinking that it would be over after what he did to Akira and me. It's my fault for not fighting him more than I did." He paused for a moment as if fighting with himself. "He might have killed me by now if I did, but I was just too scared to die."  
  
Hikaru seemed to come to a conclusion. Determination showed in his eyes. "Not anymore. I am ready now, Sai, I can't take this any longer; I won't take this any longer."   
  
Sai knew how Hikaru felt, but he could not allow him to give up; like he had done so many years ago. "There are still people waiting for you, people who love you and care for you. I won't allow you to give up now; I came to help you to get out of here."   
  
Hikaru smiled weakly at Sai. That was all the strength he could muster for now.   
  
Some time passed before Hikaru could speak again. " Did you forget about it, Sai? You are a ghost. There is nothing that you can do. You can't even lift a Go stone."   
  
The smile faded again and Hikaru lowered his eyes to the stone ground. "Besides, I don't want Akira to see me like this."  
  
There was nothing more to be said.   
  
Instead of words, Sai showed Hikaru what he meant. He reached down to the broken figure on the ground and touched Hikaru's hand. Slowly he moved his touch up along the arm towards his chest and without any forewarning, slipped his fingers deep into Hikaru's body until they reached his heart.   
  
Light began emanating from the ghost but then slowly, bit by bit, faded away, as if Sai's soul was slowly entering Hikaru's heart.   
  
Surprised the boy looked up only to encounter that sad smile that he knew so well from their last time together.   
  
"I will give you everything to get you out of here. Even myself," Sai answered at last.   
  
Then he was gone.   
  
Hikaru had thought that he had spent all his tears during his time here but suddenly felt them flowing over his face, making a path through the dirt and sweat.   
  
After some time they finally stopped. Somehow he felt better, as if crying had eased part of his pain and desperation. Now he felt calm but empty, like a hollow vessel. He did not know what would come but he would be able to react.   
  
Slowly he climbed to his feet, realizing that he could move again. He was clad in a lightweight garment now. It was completely white and looked a little like the one Sai had worn. And maybe a little like the one that Samurai had worn when committing seppuku.   
  
He wasn't surprised to find his prison door open and that no guard was to be seen anywhere.  
  
Slowly, not yet trusting his new found strength, he walked toward a staircase that lead up to the floor above. He did not care where he was going; it was more like there was nothing else to do but climb the stairs ahead of him. It felt as if Sai was leading him out of here, with Hikaru being only a spectator in his own body.  
  
The stairs dead ended in what looked like a solid stone wall. Without hesitation, Hikaru pressed the spot that opened the hidden door. He didn't question why he knew how to open the door. He didn't care.  
  
Bright light blinded but after a moment's adjustment he discovered that he was standing in a corridor that could have been taken from an ancient European castle, if not for the soft carpet and the modern lightning.   
  
He walked silently down the hall towards the far end, the sound of his footsteps muffled by the thick carpeting. He passed one closed door after another, not stopping until he came to a room whose door stood partially open.   
  
He looked inside.   
  
Hikaru could see part of a desk and on it a dark, shiny thing.  
  
It was a gun.   
  
Opening the door completely he entered the room and walked to the desk, reaching out to take the gun. Suddenly a wave of pain overcame him. He could hear Sai yelling in his mind, but he could not discern the words.   
  
Despite the pain he took the weapon in his hand and stroked it gently, like someone would stroke their car after cleaning it on a Sunday morning.   
  
He sat down in the chair at the desk. And waited. 


	6. Darkness and Light

When his father suddenly walked out of the door, Akira was stunned for a moment, but then followed him as fast as he could, letting the phone receiver fall to the ground. He nearly ran into him dashing through the door.   
  
His father was speaking animatedly to the police officer who stood outside their room, referring to a piece of paper he held from time to time. Akira tried to follow the explanation but gave up after he noticed that even the police officer had trouble following the former Meijin's rapid but broken English.  
  
The officer finally seemed to understand what Touya Kouyo wanted from him and although looking a bit sceptical, he took out his walky talky and called for reinforcements before leading them to the elevator.   
  
Akira stared at his father questioningly, but his father chose to ignore him for now.   
  
Outside the entrance, a police car waited for them and soon they were on their way to… wherever.   
  
First, he thought that they were driving to Jamison's beach house but instead the car turned inland.   
  
Akira cleared his throat to get his father's attention and opened his mouth to ask one of the many questions that had tormented his mind since the last phone call, but a simple gesture from the man sitting next to him led him to rethink his actions.   
  
He knew that his father would tell him when he deemed the time right. There was no forcing him anyway. Shifting slowly in his seat Akira tried to guess where they were going by looking outside. From what he could see, it seemed that they were leaving the suburban outskirts of San Francisco and heading toward a rural hilly countryside.   
  
After what seemed like an eternity they left the main road and finally stopped before a gated road that seemed to lead to some kind of large estate. The letters above the iron doors spelled out "JAMISON" which came as no surprise to Akira. Three more police cars were already parked outside. The gates opened after one of the officers spoke briefly to someone on the intercom. The cars then followed a narrow road through the outskirts of a forest until they reached the main property.   
  
Compared to the beach house he had been to earlier, the estate looked like a fortress. The walls seemed to be crafted from large stones: big enough to make a castle be proud of them and there were two small towers that overshadowed the main part of the building. The windows were large and white curtains could be seen behind them.   
  
But Akira saw that some of the windows had metal bars that had been carefully built into the stone: so that it seemed like they had been there from the beginning.   
  
The house looked old. Age seemed to seep out of it like water from a broken barrel. If it had not been kept as well as it had, it would have made the perfect example of a haunted mansion.  
  
The police officer got out of the car and approached a man waiting at the front door. He showed him what looked like a search warrant and the house keeper just shrugged his shoulders and held the door open. Akira reached out to open the car door to follow the police but his father stopped him.   
  
"There is nothing that we can do, but wait. Be patient."   
  
The boys hand fell to his lap lifelessly, but his eyes were following the events outside the car without missing anything.   
  
It was then that they heard a single gun shot.   
  
Without thinking Akira acted and got out of the car. He did not hear the police officers yelling at him to get back in. His mind was filled with images of Hikaru lying in his own blood, dying, alone. Instinctively he followed the law officers as they quickly moved to investigate where the sound had come from.  


*****

Hyatt was dreaming again. The old dream where his father took him away from his mother and threw a wad of money in her face. He could still remember how her false tears suddenly disappeared as she greedily turned her attention towards the bills flying all around her like big, grey butterflies.   
  
She ignored his cries for her as his father threw him into the car. As they drove away he heard one gun shot then another. Hyatt wanted to turn around and see what had happened, but the sound of his father's voice stopped him. "Don't do that. Don't ever look back."  
  
Hyatt had no way to tell what would have been worse, seeing what had really happened to his mother or the images that his mind kept creating over and over in his dreams.   
  
Hyatt had quickly learned to obey his father and do whatever was demanded of him. Any time he dared to oppose the man he had been punished severely. He hated his father more than anyone else.   
  
Glaring at the stone walls surrounding him he slowly got up from the bed. Even the thought of Shindou in the cell below his room could not calm his mind. Since Shindou had lost his will to fight he had considerably lost interest in further torture of the boy, but there was not much else to occupy him in this god-forsaken rat hole.   
  
Hyatt dressed in the same suit that he had worn the day he arrived here. In a heap on the floor of his closet was his jumper, covered in blood, semen and dirt. Hyatt stepped in front of the mirror and looked at his reflected image. There were shadows under his eyes. He had a haunted look and his hair was tangled and matted. He tried to straighten it out with his fingers but gave up the attempt. There was no one here to complain about how he looked anyway. The only other person here was the house-keeper, who came down twice a day to bring food for both prisoners locked in this cellar, though neither showed much interest in it.  
  
Hyatt paced his room trying to decide on what to do and then started to walk to his office. It wasn't much of an office but it had a computer connected to the security cameras placed in and around the mansion. Not that there was much of interest with the house being mostly empty as it was now.   
  
Hyatt found the door to his office open and cursed silently. He was beginning to slack already. He hated being closed up like this. He entered the room still lost in thought and turned around right away closing and locking the door behind him.   
  
The housekeeper had an eerie habit of appearing out of nowhere and scaring him shitless if he didn't lock it.   
  
He turned around to discover Shindou, dressed in white Japanese style clothing, sitting in his chair and pointing his gun at him.

  
*****

Hikaru waited patiently. He ignored the screaming inside his head and the waves of unrelenting pain. The pain grew stronger in intensity as the voice seemed to grow weaker and weaker. {Comment: Must suck to be Sai now}  
  
Hikaru could feel the strength slowly leaving his body. If he had not been sitting he would have probably already collapsed to the floor. The last wave of pain nearly caused him to loose consciousness. As his eyes cleared once again, he saw Jamison coming in and closing the door seemingly unaware of his presence in the office. The boy gripped the weapon harder and pointed it at Jamison.   
  
The gun felt heavy in his hands and seemed to grow heavier as he worked to keep it steady.  
  
Jamison finally noticed Hikaru. For a second he seemed surprised but he caught himself fast. He smiled smugly.  
  
" My, my. It seems I underestimated you once again. How did you get out? And dressed too. A pity. Interesting though. I don't remember having anything in your size here and definitely not in that style."   
  
A spark of insanity smouldered in Hikaru's eyes as a pure dark feeling of hate overcame him. He felt the cool cloth covering him loose consistency, but did not care. If killing Jamison was the last thing he could do before dying, he would settle for that.  
  
But then, to his utter surprise, Jamison's face changed. Instead of the smug mask, Jamison wore the face of a lonely and scared young man; a young man that seemed old beyond his years, as if he had lived his life on fast forward.   
  
There was no malice in his eyes anymore but something that seemed like pain, usually hidden inside a dark place, not allowed to come out at any cost.   
  
Jamison looked like a man welcoming death.   
  
Hikaru recognized it because he felt the same way.   
  
He pulled the trigger. 


	7. Light and Darkness

Akira followed the police officers down the staircase. If it had not been so narrow, he would have tried to pass the man ahead of him. It felt as if the stairs had no end.   
  
Finally, he stood in a brightly-lit corridor. Needing to catch his breath after his sprint he leaned forward a bit to rest his hands on his knees, silently damning himself for his lack of constitution. Firming his resolve he began to push through the police that blocked his way. He felt someone try to take hold of his arm, but his angry look made the officer loosen the grip and he pulled away easily, ignoring the questions and the orders to leave.  
  
Closer now, he could understand some of the English spoken around him but just bits and odd words. Suddenly there was the sound of someone shrieking, a sound of pain or insanity or both. Pressing still closer, he realized that he knew the voice. It was Jamison screaming like a wounded beast. "If that was the case, then the one who has been shot…"  
  
Akira did not finish this thought as he finally broke through the crowd of policemen. There, three police officers were struggling to hold Jamison down while a fourth tried to handcuff the man. There was nothing human left of him. He acted like a cornered animal that would rather die than surrender.   
  
Finally Akira could discern words in those screams and then he finally understood what Jamison was screaming over and over: "You'll pay for this Shindou; you'll pay for letting me live!"  
  
Akira pressed close to the wall of the hallway and made his way to the closest room since the door had been conveniently left open and he wanted to keep a low profile. He did not want to risk being stopped this time. He had to find Hikaru.   
  
Passing through the door, he tripped on something and fell to his knees. Before he could pull himself up he noticed a hole in the floor in front of him and inside, something flat and shiny. A bullet?  
  
Slowly he scanned the floor for blood but instead he saw a pair of dirty, bare feet. He looked further and further up, following the line of legs up to the torso. His eyes did not miss a single bruise on the naked body. Finally he looked up into Hikaru's face, their eyes finally meeting.   
  
The boy was crying soundlessly, tears streaming down his cheeks following paths that tears before them had cut into the dirt on his face. With a sound that seemed incredibly loud, Hikaru placed the gun on the desk.   
  
"I… I couldn't do it… I'm sorry."   
  
Finally Akira was able to break free of his stupor and he took the naked boy into his arms. Tears were freely running down his face, unnoticed. He could feel the chill of Hikaru's body and tried to give him some of his warmth, all of it if he could.   
  
A sound of pain escaped Hikaru's lips and Akira realized that he was hurting him.   
  
Instantly he let go. He took off the jacket he was wearing and placed it over Hikaru like a blanket. Finally someone came, part of the team searching the whole estate. Akira called for emergency medical help and soon the wounded boy was strapped onto a stretcher. Hikaru had lost consciousness again but Akira's watchful eyes noted the up and down motions of his chest. Making sure Hikaru was still breathing.  
  
Outside an ambulance was already waiting for them. Akira who hadn't left Hikaru's side since finding him wanted to go with him but an FBI agent stopped him: "Only family," he stated coldly. "We also need you for questioning."   
  
Before Akira could reply he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. His father stood behind him and simply said:" Go. I will take care of this," he reassured him simply. Before the doors of the ambulance could close, Akira jumped inside, surprising the medics. He took place next to Hikaru and held his hand during the whole ride to the hospital, not letting go once.

  
****

  
Hyatt almost laughed when he realized what was going on. He had no idea how Shindou had escaped his prison cell, but judging from his outfit he had to have had help.  
  
" My, my. It seems I underestimated you once again. How did you get out? And dressed too. A pity. Interesting though. I don't remember having anything in your size here and definitely not in that style."  
  
He waited for an answer, but none came. He had hopped that he could find out the simple way who was the boy's accomplice. Had it been Touya Akira? His thoughts were cut off when his wandering eyes fell on the picture behind Shindou. He could see the image of one of the security monitors mirrored in the silver frame.  
  
The police.   
  
In the house.   
  
Had he been betrayed by his father?   
  
Was the boy really here to kill him, sent by his father?   
  
What a splendid plan. His father knew best how much he hated closed places, having used his fear often to punish his son.   
  
It was his final choice then: the police and prison or death by this boy's hand.  
  
That was no real choice. Hyatt chose death.   
  
He looked into Shindou's eyes giving his unsaid approval.   
  
The boy pulled the trigger.   
  
But there was no pain. Surprised, Hyatt opened his eyes that he had reflexively closed and saw the smoking hole at his feet. Shindou had dropped the gun in his lap and was crying. Damn that boy for not being able to do such a simple thing.   
  
Suicide was not an option. He had tried before and knew he didn't have the courage. He turned around and fumbled for the door lock. If he was lucky he might be able to get out before the police could find the hidden rooms. He didn't have much time. He knew that they had heard the gunshot. But there was more than one way out of this hell-hole.   
  
Finally the door opened. Hyatt stepped out into the corridor. He could hear foot steps coming down the stairs; there was no time to lose. He ran in the opposite direction. There was a way to escape from the office room on the lower floor; he would have to use that one. He reached the hidden door leading further down and pressed locking mechanism. It did not move.   
  
He fought the sense of rising panic and tried again. Nothing again. Screaming, he kicked the wall, but still the door refused to open.   
  
Consumed by fear and panic, his reason failed him. He ran back to the office. He had to get the gun.   
  
If he had the gun he might be able to get out or use the boy as hostage. That or die trying. But it was too late. Unable to stop in time, he ran into a group of police officers who seemed just as surprised as he. But the police, trained and skilled professionals, grabbed him within moments.   
  
Hyatt tried to regain his freedom, using martial arts skills that he had been taught, augmented by sheer panic and his absolute fear of capture. He kicked and bit and scratched everyone that held him, screaming like a madman.   
  
Somewhere inside of him, a sane part of himself watched and pitied what he had become. He was nothing more than a cornered animal fighting for his life.   
  
He felt cold metal snap around his wrists. Full of rage he cried out.  
  
"You will pay for this Shindou; you will pay for letting me live!"  
  
He screamed over and over. Until there was nothing. Only darkness. Lonely, scary darkness. 


	8. Truth

Hikaru could feel the sun shining behind his closed eyes, but he did not feel like waking up yet. "Only five more minutes," he mumbled from habit, rolling on his side so his back was to the window.  
  
He nearly screamed from the pain and opened his eyes. He was lying in a hospital bed. Akira was sleeping nearby, his head on the bed and his hand still holding Hikaru's. For a moment Hikaru did not know what was going on, but then he remembered. All of it.  
  
Rolling back onto his back he stared at the white ceiling with tears forming in his eyes. He had tried to push it out of his mind, but it came flooding back now.   
  
Jamison and the newspaper.   
  
His parents.  
  
Hikaru tried to remember the fun they had had together when he was still young and his father wasn't working all the time. They would go out on Sunday's to eat a boxed lunch in the park and he would play with his father. He tried hard to remember all those things, but he felt them slipping away. Instead…  
  
A dark house.   
  
His parents sleeping blissfully unaware of the robbers until his father heard a sound downstairs and woke up. Hikaru could imagine his father trying to scare them away.   
  
Blood.   
  
What did they think of before they died?   
  
Did they think about him?   
  
What were their last words?   
  
Had it hurt?   
  
He couldn't help but ask himself all these questions. And then it hit him. They were gone. Hikaru would not be able to share his life with them anymore. They would not be there to listen to his stories anymore or watch his games.   
  
He had always taken them for granted, thought that they would always be there for him whenever he needed them. There was so much that he wanted to tell them. Did he ever tell them how much he loved them? How much he appreciated what they had done for him? How he was sorry that he had made them worry about him?  
  
The pools of tears in his eyes were overflowing now. Despite the pain he rolled to his side, curling himself into a small ball, dragging Akira's hand with him, clinging to it like an anchor.   
  
His heart wrenching sobs must have sounded like cries for help. Hikaru could feel Akira's warm arms embracing him. Pulling himself up to his friend's chest, he cried freely.  


****

Ogata watched the two boys for moment and then closed the door. It seemed that Shindou-kun would be able to deal with what had happened since he was accepting help.   
  
Ogata had been shocked himself when he heard about the robbery.   
  
They had tried to contact Shindou's parents right after the boy's abduction, by phone but there had been no answer. Finally the publication editor of Nihon Kiin contacted them and told them about what had happened.   
  
The police were still investigating, but from all appearances it seemed to be a normal robbery and not Jamison's handiwork.  
  
Ogata rolled his wheelchair down the corridor stopping in front of Waya-kun's room. The boy had been transferred from intensive care and was recovering rapidly. This time Ogata knocked to be sure that he was not to disturb anyone. He waited a few moments and opened the door after receiving a muffled "Come in."   
  
He was not surprised to find Isumi-kun here as well. The two of them seemed to be in the middle of an innocent game of Go. Their red faces and embarrassed looks indicated something else though.  
  
"Ah, Isumi-kun, just the person I was looking for. I heard that you have a never-ending supply of magnetic Gobans. Could I maybe borrow one?"  
  
Ogata couldn't suppress a chuckle when he saw Isumi-kun shoot a look at the other boy, who defensively raised his arms to indicate that he had not been the one to spread that particular rumour.  
  
"I think we are done with our game. You can have this one," Isumi-kun replied and started to put the stones back into small plastic bags. When he was done he stood up and went to Ogata to pass him the Goban. He stopped though before handing the game to the older man and looked down at the floor. "Ogata-sensei, how is Shindou-kun?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I think he will be all right. Akira-kun is with him after all."  
  
Isumi nodded. "You are right. Shindou-kun is not the type to give up easily." He gave Ogata the magnetic goban and returned to his seat next to Waya's bed.  
  
Ogata nodded acknowledgment and left. The goban on his lap, he made his way through the hospital till he reached a room with a sign that simply said "Kurata". This time without knocking he entered.  
  
"Ah, Ogata-san. I hope you finally found a goban for us!" Kurata cheerfully called out. His eyes were on Ogata, and the pro in the wheelchair could read the emptiness in them.   
  
"Of course, I promised I would, didn't I?" he replied while moving his wheelchair next to Kurata's bed.   
  
"You've been smoking! How have you managed that?" Kurata said teasingly. "I knew it was you the moment you entered. You know, your brand smells terribly."  
  
"That's a secret." Ogata answered. He was already working on getting the tiny go stones out of their bags, while Kurata was listening intently to what he was doing.  
  
"Ah, that doesn't sound like a real goban. Don't tell me you brought a magnetic one. I hate those. The stones are too small and the just don't make the right sound!"  
  
Ogata sighed. "This is a hospital not the Nihon Kiin, you have to be content with what I found. Now do you want to play or not?"  
  
Kurata nodded earnestly. "I want to know if I can still play like this." His blind eyes turned towards Ogata. "I have to know."  
  
Ogata nodded in return. Remembering that his partner could not see the gesture he spoke: "Yes, I understand. Let's play."  
  
They made nigiri and Kurata got black.  
  
"Upper right corner, hoshi," Kurata said. Ogata placed the stone 


	9. Epilogue

The sun was already beginning to set behind the surrounding buildings when Akira left the Nihon Kiin with Hikaru in tow. Today had been the first time that he had lost to his rival in an official tournament and it was still bothering him. On the other side seeing Hikaru so happy made him smile inside, though he tried to keep it from showing on his face.  
  
"Ne, let's play another game; it's still early," Hikaru said. "Let's go to my place. It's closest!"  
  
He's so oblivious, like always, Akira thought. But then I kind of like this side of him.   
  
He stopped without warning and Hikaru bumped into him, grabbing onto his shoulders so he wouldn't stumble.  
  
"Hey, don't stop suddenly! That's dangerous!" Hikaru yelled angrily.  
  
Akira felt himself blush from the feel of his rival's closeness, but he fought the urge to turn around and kiss or hug him. They hadn't touched each other intimately since that time in San Francisco. It seemed like a lifetime ago now.  
  
He pulled his coat closer to protect himself from the cold winter weather, ignoring his friend's grumbling. He started off towards Hikaru's apartment. He had helped him search for a place close to the Nihon Kiin when it was clear that Hikaru had not wanted to stay in his parent's house anymore and his grandfather's home was just too far away to be convenient.   
  
That time had been hard for them both.   
  
The constant questions from friends, family and reporters.   
  
All the formalities concerning Hikaru's inheritance.   
  
And worst of all, the funeral ceremonies for Kuwabara-sensei. And Hikaru's parents.   
  
He had been by Hikaru's side through all of this and he was glad it was over now. Still, it would never be like it had been before.  
  
Lost in thought, Akira hadn't noticed that Hikaru had stopped talking. Now that it was quiet again he felt like something was missing and looked at his friend who was walking by his side. He could see the sadness in his face, even if it was hidden as well as it was from most other people. Feeling guilty, he began talking, conversing on some matter or another and Hikaru willingly joined in.  
  
After only a few minutes they were standing in front of his apartment door. Akira waited patiently while Hikaru searched his pockets for the key. It was dark inside and reflexively Akira reached out for the light switch only to already find Hikaru's hand there. He drew his hand back instantly. The light snapped on. Ignoring what had just happened Hikaru asked if he wanted something to drink. He stepped out of his shoes, while giving his approval and followed him into the small but clean kitchen. He glanced briefly over at the waste bin, taking note of all the empty instant ramen cups. It was probably a good indication of what Hikaru ate solely for his meals nowadays.  
  
He finally noticed the glass of orange juice that Hikaru held out to him.   
  
"Orange juice? I thought you didn't like it?" He took the glass willingly.  
  
Hikaru took a cola can out of the refrigerator and then pointed at Akira's glass. "I might not like it, but I know that you do, so I bought you some," he answered with a smile.   
  
"Th… Thanks!" Akira finally managed to answer, surprised. He had never said anything, but it seemed that Hikaru had noticed his slight dislike of anything carbonated.  
  
Holding his drink with both hands like something precious he followed Hikaru back out to the main living room. The goban stood in the centre. Along the wall were a small TV and a desk, flanked by shelves holding a large collection of Go-books and a few select manga. A crumbled futon lay below the window.   
  
"Ah, sorry for that!" Hikaru said, starting to make a roll out of it to put it away.   
  
Akira stopped him. "I don't mind. Just let it be. Let's play."  
  
They sat down at the goban.  
  
"Onegai shimasu!"  
  
"Onegai shimasu!"  
  
It was an interesting game. Akira was thinking about Hikaru's last move which had been quite puzzling when he felt a warm hand on his. When he looked up Hikaru had already crossed the distance between them.   
  
And then he kissed him.  
  
It was an innocent kiss. But for Akira it tasted like the sweetest thing he had ever known.  
  
Closing his eyes he gently deepened the kiss and Hikaru answered him fully. When they finally stopped for the trivial matter of needing to breathe, they were both very flushed.   
  
"I am sorry for making you worry so much," Hikaru said. "It's okay now."  
  
Akira stared at him surprised once again, but then he felt a smile forming on his lips.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Hikaru replied simply.  
  
Not being able to contain his emotions any longer Akira pulled his friend close to him, embracing him like his life depended on it. He revelled in the clean smell of Hikaru's hair and his body's warmth.   
  
Then he kissed him.   
  
If it was at all possible then this kiss was even sweeter than the first.   
  
Finally, it's over, Akira thought.  
  
Akira let himself fall down on the futon pulling Hikaru on top of him.   
  
Then there was only sweet warmth.  
  
The End

  
Author's note: That was the first time I really felt like writing something long. There were so many things that had happened in the RR and I felt like I had to get them all together into one story and finish it the way my mind told me to. If you have read so far then I would really appreciate a review. Thanks for your time. 


End file.
